galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Half Nymphs of Draemon
Ellyllon Niamh, or Half Nymphs are the most beautiful and least temperamental of their kind. They are independent enough to ignore all but the most demanding calls of Queen Mab. They tend to lead villages of other Ellyllon, especially those that stand close to rivers in the Fey woods. Appearance Niamh look like idealized humans or elves, with long, flowing hair that is golden, bright red, or white, slightly pointed ears, and large green, blue or violet eyes. They are very tall, 6 to 7 ft, and weigh 110 to 130 lbs, with males being slightly heavier. They have a grace when they move that is unmatched by all but the most powerful Fey and when they speak, their voice is deep and rich as honey. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society Niamh are natural born leaders, able end nearly any situation without conflict. That isn't to say they are afraid of battle. When their home is threatened, they dangerous and terrifying foes. They are a guiding hand in their villages, and have seemingly endless patience for their people. Religion The Half Nymphs dislike Queen Mab's unpredictable and often destructive nature. They see her as much a threat to the Fey woods as any outside threat for her capriciousness and selfishness. Relations Niamh share the same proclivity to other races as Half Dryads, though they are more open and patient to the monstrous races of the Beastlands. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: +6 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Wis, +8 Cha Speed: 30ft, Swim 30ft Size: Medium Language: Draemish Common, Sylvan Abilities: Damage Reduction 5/Cold Iron Forest Dependent-'' While not as bound to forest as Macha, Niamh still feel the call of the wild. Niamh feel uncomfortable in cities and take a -2 to all saves, attacks, skill checks, and spell casting while in a urban terrain (except for Fey cities). Furthermore they do not gain the benefits of Nature's Grace if they stay in a urban environment for longer then 3 days. ''Low-Light Vision Nature's Grace-'' While not as powerful as a Nymph, Niamh do have a a powerful connection to Nature. They receive half their Cha bonus as a deflection bonus to AC. While in forest or jungle terrain, they also receive a resistance bonus to their save equal to half of their Cha modifier. Animal, Fey, or Plant creature within 30ft of the Niamh gains a +2 morale bonus to attack rolls and will saves unless they attack the Niamh. ''Shadow Gossamer-'' as Shaedlings. ''Staggering Glance-'' As a standard action, the Half Nymph can stagger a creature with a look for 1d4 rounds. A successful Fortitude save DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha modifier negates the stagger. ''Spell-like Abilities-'' CL=HD 1/day Dimension Door, Summon Nature's Ally III Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Bard-' Select one Bardic Performance. add 1/2 level when determining the effects of that Bardic Performance. 'Cleric-' +1/2 Channel Energy healing when used to heal animals, fey, or plants. 'Druid-' +1 Wild empathy checks, or animal companion gains 1/2 DR Cold Iron. 'Magus-' +1/6 Magus Arcana. 'Oracle-' +1/2 amount healed from spells with the healing descriptor. 'Paladin-' +1/2 damage when smiting an aberration. 'Ranger-' animal companion gains 1/2 DR Cold Iron. 'Sorcerer-' +1/2 CL when determining the duration of Enchantment spells. 'Summoner-' +1/4 to the Eidolon's Cha score. 'Wizard-' +1/4 level when determining the effects of Enchantment School powers.